Ratso Catso Gets In Super Dead Meat/Sent To Denmark
Cast *Emma as Jazzi *Ivy as Foo *Kendra as Noodle *Princess as Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard *Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies *Julie as Dora Behavior VHS, DVD and Blu-ray Legend *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on DVD ~ Graduate Forever and get picked up by parents or guardians *The Lion King: Walt Disney Signature Edition on DVD or Blu-ray ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $900 quadrillion *The Lion King: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $895 quadrillion *The Lion King: Platinum Edition on VHS or DVD ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $890 quadrillion *The Lion King 1995 VHS ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $885 quadrillion *Aladdin: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $885 quadrillion *Beauty and the Beast (2017) on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 200 years off and and receive a reward of $880 quadrillion *Beauty and the Beast: 25 Anniversary Edition on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 195 years off and receive a reward of $875 quadrillion *Beauty and the Beast 1992 VHS ~ 190 years olff and receive a reward of $870 quadrillion *The Little Mermaid: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray ~ 185 years off and receive a reward of $875 quadrillion *Toy Story on VHS ~ 180 years off and receive a reward of $870 quadrillion *Toy Story 2 on VHS~ 175 years off and receive a reward of $865 quadrillion *Toy Story 3 on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 170 years off and receive a reward of $860 quadrillion *Tangled on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 165 years off and receive a reward of $855 quadrillion *Moana on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 160 years off and receive a reward of $850 quadrillion *Brave on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 155 years off and receive a reward of $845 quadrillion *Big Hero 6 on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 150 years off and receive a reward of $840 quadrillion *Frozen on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 145 years off and receive a reward of $835 quadrillion *Planes on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 140 years off and receive a reward of $830 quadrillion *Planes: Fire and Rescue on DVD ~ 135 years off and receive a reward of $825 quadrillion *Inside Out on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 130 years off and receive a reward of $820 quadrillion *Finding Nemo on VHS, DVD or Blu-ray ~ 125 years off and receive a reward of $815 quadrillion *Finding Dory on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 120 years off and receive a reward of $810 quadrillion *Hercules on VHS, DVD or Blu-ray ~ 115 years off and receive a reward of $805 quadrillion *Cinderella (2015) on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 110 years off and receive a reward of $800 quadrillion *Shrek on DVD ~ Detention for 1 hour *Shrek 2 on DVD ~ Detention for 2 hours *Shrek The Third on DVD ~ Detention for 3 hours *Shrek Forever After on DVD ~ Detention for 4 hours *Flushed Away on DVD ~ Detention for 5 hours *Shark Tale ~ Suspended for 2 days *Puss In Boots on DVD ~ Suspended for 3 days *Turbo ~ Suspended for 5 days *Home (2015) ~ Suspended for 6 days *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Celebrate with Kai-lan on DVD ~ Suspended for 2 weeks *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Super Special Days on DVD ~ Suspended for 3 weeks *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Princess Kai-lan on DVD ~ Suspended for 4 weeks *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Kai-lan's Carnival on DVD ~ Suspended for 5 weeks *Caillou's World of Wonders on DVD ~ Suspended for 9 months *Caillou's Holiday Movie on DVD ~ Suspended for 10 months *Caillou: Fun and Games with Caillou on DVD ~ Suspended for 11 months *Caillou: Big Kid Caillou on DVD ~ Suspended for 12 months *Caillou's Can Do Collection DVD (3 Disc) ~ Suspended for 13 months *Caillou: Caillou At Play on DVD ~ Suspended for 14 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Tiger Family Trip on DVD ~ Suspended for 55 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: King Daniel for the Day on DVD ~ Suspended for 60 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel Goes Camping on DVD ~ Suspended for 65 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: You Are Special, Daniel Tiger! on DVD ~ Suspended for 70 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Welcome to the Neighborhood on DVD ~ Suspended for 75 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Life's Little Lessons on DVD ~ Suspended for 80 months *Barney's Home Sweet Homes on VHS ~ Suspended for 90 months *Barney's Birthday on VHS ~ Dead Meat and Expelled Forever *Barney's Great Adventure on VHS ~ Super Dead Meat and Expelled Forever Transcript *(October 3, 2017) *YankieDude5000: Hello class, I am YankieDude5000. I'm your teacher for World History for today. Please take out your World History homework and turn it in. *Save-Ums, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Toni Toponi, Olivia Flaversham, Abigail the Woodmouse, Toad, Toadette, Toadbert, Cream the Rabbit, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Monica, and the Powerpuff Girls happily turned in their World History homework perfectly, except fo Ratso Catso *YankieDude5000: Ratso Catso, where is your World History homework?! *Ratso Catso: My dog ate it. *Fievel: Ratso Catso! You don't have a dog! You have a pet rabbit! *Ratso Catso: Shut up or the punch in the face! *Jazzi: Hooray! Me, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung and B.B. Jammies got The Lion King: Platinum Edition! *Custard: This means we'll graduate forever and receive a reward of $890 quadrillion! *Hammer Bro: Na! (X75) I got Shrek on DVD! This means I'm in detention for an hour! Right, Inuyasha?! *YankieDude5000: That's right, Hammer Bro! You kept throwing hammers at people! You have detention for an hour! Go to the principal's office right now! *Storm Bro: No! (X40) I got Shrek 2 on DVD! This means I have detention for 2 hours?! My parents are going to kill me! *YankieDude5000: That's right, Storm Bro! You keep on zapping people! *Baseball Bro: Hey?! What the heck is this?! I got Shrek the Third on DVD!! My parents are going to kill me if I got detention for 3 hours! Right?! *YankieDude5000: That's right, Baseball Bro! You kept on swearing in class and throwing baseballs at people! You will have detention for 3 hours! Go to the principal's office right now! *Shreeky: No! (X50) I got Caillou's World of Wonders on DVD! I'm so dead when I get home! *YankieDude5000: Kidaroo voice 4000% louder THAT'S RIGHT, SHREEKY!!!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 9 MONTHS!! YOU KEPT ON MAKING LOTS OF FAKE VHS, DVD, BLU-RAY AND VIDEO GAME OPENINGS!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!! *Dora: No! (X50) This is so unfair! I got Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Life's Little Lessons on DVD! *YankieDude5000: Kidaroo voice 4100% louder THAT'S RIGHT, DORA! YOU GOT DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD: LIFE'S LITTLE LESSSONS DVD BECAUSE YOUR FRANCHISE IS EXTREMELY RETARDED!!!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 80 MONTHS!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! *Popple: No! (X60) I got Barney's Home Sweet Homes on VHS! This means I am suspended for 90 months! My parents are going to kill me! *Dark Bowser: No! (X50) This is so unfair!! I got Barney's Birthday on VHS! My family is going to kill me for this! This means I'm in dead meat and expelled forever!! Right?! *We cut: to the Principal's office! Renge Midorihara is the principal for the day] *Renge Midorihara: Ratso Catso, what are doing in my office? *Ratso Catso: You are not going to like this Renge Midorihara, but I got Barney's Great Adventure on VHS. *Midorihara became shocked as suspenseful music begins to play and she becomes extremely mega furious at Ratso Catso, causing the Barney's Great Adventure VHS to go flying as the screen shaked and turned red with flames erupting all around *Renge Midorihara: Scary Voice 2000% louder OH!! (X60) RATSO CATSO, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT BARNEY'S GREAT ADVENTURE ON VHS!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE EXPELLED!!!!! GO HOME RIGHT NOW WHILE I CALL YOUR PARENTS ON THE PHONE!!!!! *Ratso Catso: Finn's Deep voice NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Julie: OH!! (X30) Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days